


Just one more drink

by Waded



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Stiles, My First Fanfic, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Feels, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waded/pseuds/Waded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story on why the Sheriff started drinking and how Stiles copes.<br/>And how the pack finds out. Sort of.</p><p>Basically the Sheriff is a drunk and the pack finds out. But not really because they are just there. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more drink

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic :) Let me know if you enjoy  
> (BTW I suck at tagging and summary)

Stiles knew that his father was in a bad place. Had been for a while actually.

It all started when Claudia died. No matter how closely he looked the Sheriff wasn’t able to see a way out of the never ending darkness that had surrounded him after his wife’s death. The pain was everywhere: His arms, his legs, his toes, his shoulders, his head and his broken heart. No matter how desperately he had tried to make the darkness and pain go away, nothing seemed to fill the big and empty hole in his heart, until he opened a bottle of scotch. 

It started off with a small glass, which soon turned into two, then five and then he just started drinking straight from the bottle. 

At the time, Stiles didn’t really understand: Why was his dad acting so weird? He had cracked his brain and had tried to figure out what was happening to his oh so beloved father on the days where he couldn’t even comfort him when he cried.

Those were the days he missed his mom the most.

So when his curiousness reached the limit and he knew it would take way too long to figure this out by himself, he went to the only person he thought could answer his question: Melissa McCall.  
When he had told Melissa she had gotten angry and had said to Stiles in her sweetest doctor voice:  
“Don’t you worry Stiles, your dad will be OK, he’s just a little sick right now so you are going to stay with me. Is that okay with you, sweetie?”  
So when he had quietly asked if his dad was sick like his mommy was she took him in her arms and said that his father could and would get better, Stiles had been relieved.

He wouldn’t know what actually had been wrong with his dad for years.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

His father was doing fine, great even, he hadn’t drunken in years and he and Stiles slowly build a very close father-son relationship. They would talk about Stiles’ homework, Stiles would demand inside information about his dad’s recent cases (but the Sheriff wouldn’t crack). Stiles would hide the bacon and he would try to get Stiles away from his laptop. John was happy again, Stiles was happy again, and for a while, they were an actual happy family. 

Until the night Scott got bitten.

Stiles was thrown head first into the world of the supernatural. Werewolves, Banshees, Kanima’s and all he ever wanted to do was keep his dad save, keep him out of this, because he wanted their small happy family to remain, to keep standing strong even thought Stiles was fighting for his life more often than not. So he lied, made up papers, sleepovers and stupid excuses of why he was roaming through the woods at 3AM. He had prayed that his dad would be safe, tucked away in an oblivious corner of the mess that was Stiles’ life.

But of course his prayers wouldn’t be heard.

The Sheriff knew his son was lying, knew he was involved in something big, but he just didn’t know what.  
He watched helplessly as his son slowly got pulled away from his life by something, someone, and he just didn’t know how to stop it. Add all the animal attacks and murders and the way his son was a witness for way to many of this crimes. It hurt him that his son wouldn’t talk to him, wouldn’t trust him to do the right thing. After everything they had been through. And it made him feel so sad, so empty. He had a gaping, freshly reopened hole in his heart that begged to be filled.  
And what could he do but give in? 

So the Sheriff started drinking.

Again.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

When Stiles found out his dad was drinking again he was lost. It had been years since the last time his father drunk like this and it broke him to see his dad so desperate.

He thought the werewolf issue was probably the cause.  
He knew the werewolf issue was the cause.

But he couldn’t tell him. 

After his mom died he became terribly protective of his dad. When he was younger he had practically begged his father to stop being a deputy because he didn’t want to lose him as well. It hadn’t worked. Obviously. But that didn’t change the fact that if he could keep his dad safe, he would.  
So he didn’t tell his dad that his best friend was a werewolf, that he conquered death way to often or that he got threatened on a daily basis.

He knew his lies hurt his dad, but it was better than risking his father getting hurt.

 

Tonight was pack night. After Gerard both Scott and Derek had decided that their packs were better off together. They were left with Derek as an Alpha. He had to learn a lot about being an Alpha, but it worked.

Tonight’s pack night was at Stiles’ house. The pack found themselves in Stiles’ room, sitting on his bed while delightful chatter filled the room. And it was nice; they were their own little family. 

“Captain America is totally awesome,” Isaac said, way too excited.

“Captain America is idealistic, he can’t always save everyone.” Derek stated.

“Doesn’t mean he can’t be AWESOME,” Scott yelled while giving Isaac a high five.

“He’s pathetic,” Erica said with a playful grin on her face.

“Please,” Lydia huffed, “you are enjoying this way too much. Also, everyone knows Black Widow is way more skilled.”

“I think the best one is-“Allison started, only to be cut off by Stiles.

“Do not say Hawkeye, if you say Hawkeye right now I will be so disappointed Allison Alexandra Argent”

This resulted into an awkward look on Allison’s face and laughter from the entire pack.

Suddenly all the werewolves stopped laughing and stared at Stiles.

“What is it? You guys look like there’s something on my face,” Stiles said, laughter slowly dying.

“Your father is home,” Derek said which gave him a few awkward looks from the weres.

“He smells like alcohol,” Erica blurted out.

The pack watched as Stiles’ face fell and he let out a quite whisper that meant something like: I’ll be right back, before he walked down the stairs.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Downstairs Stiles found his dad sitting at the table, uniform still on, with a bottle of Jack in his hand. The sight broke his heart. His dad was so stupid sometimes, it hurt Stiles to see his dad being so lost in his own head that he felt like he had no choice but to drink. Stiles took a deep breath and slowly walked towards his father, reaching for the bottle.

“Dad, this needs to stop,” He said, while trying to take the bottle out of his dad’s fingers.

His father just gave him a quick look and tightened his grip on the drink.

“Dad I’m serious please,” Stiles pleaded, 

“All you ever do these days is lie and I am FUCKING SICK OF IT STILES,” The Sheriff yelled while he stood up, causing Stiles to flinch.

“YOU TELL ME TO BE SERIOUS? YOU TELL ME? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STILES”

“Dad,” Stiles chocked out.

The Sheriff huffed out a laugh. “Damn, when you were born I never thought my son would be a fucking liar.”

A tear fell down Stiles’ face. He knew his dad was drunk, that he would probably tell him he didn’t mean it when he was sober again. But it still hurt. It hurt so fucking much seeing his dad like this, so broken and lost. 

“Enough Dad,” he said, barely a whisper.

“What was that?”

"Enough, dad, I said enough. I’ve had enough, you’ve had enough, this needs to stop and it is going to stop right now,” Stiles said, hoping, praying it would work.  
His dad just stood there, bottle of Jack in his hand, staring at him. Once more Stiles reached out, but this time he did manage to take the bottle. He turned towards the sink and drained the content. He opened the cupboard only to find at least a dozen more bottles. He turned to his father with a sad look on his face, while his dad just kept standing there and staring at him.

“What do I do dad?” Stiles asked, pleaded his dad who just kept staring  
.  
“What do you want me to do?” Stiles tried again, but still no response from his father.

After minutes of silence Stiles gave up. He wiped the tears from his face and went back upstairs. He had totally forgotten the pack was right there, in his bedroom, until he opened the door and looked right at all of their pitiful faces. And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He felt his legs fall out underneath him, lowering him onto his knees. He felt the tears streaming down his face, making his vision blurry. He heard an agonizing whine, only to realize that it was his throat it was coming from. 

His dad was a drunk. And his entire pack knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please comment and give feedback  
> TYSM for reading :)
> 
> If there are any grammar mistakes and shit let me know


End file.
